Point of No Return
by Axelrocks
Summary: The hand print was too small and the crime scene too messy to have been done by someone that hadn't wanted to get caught. It was almost painfully clear that the killings had been done by an amateur. Carol was smart. She wouldn't have left that much of a mess if she had hoped to get away with it. Carol Peletier had not killed Karen and David. But who had?
1. Chapter 1

**This was a little thing that came to my mind awhile ago and I know there are several versions of this out there, but I just wanted to write my own. I never planned on posting this, but I changed my mind. Hopefully some of you like this!**

The handprint was too small and the crime scene too messy to have been done by someone that hadn't wanted to get caught. It was almost painfully clear that the killings had been done by an amateur. Carol was smart. She wouldn't have left that much of a mess if she had hoped to get away with it.

Carol Peletier had not killed Karen and David. But who had?

* * *

Rick watched with a grim expression on his bearded face as Carol walked away from him, hands full with buckets of water. The confession had come to a surprise. He had expected her to tell the truth and deny her involvement. But she had said yes, like it was the easiest thing to admit to.

Carol was covering for someone, or someones, and he really needed to find out and fast. When Tyreese came back from the run with Daryl, Michonne and Bob, he'd want answers and Rick hoped he'd have some for him.

Several hours later, he found Carol in the kitchen gathering things for supper. She looked tired, the work having doubled with people getting sick, but Rick knew he would never hear her complain. Carol loved helping out, loved helping others and she cared for everyone in the prison. That was why he _knew _she hadn't killed two of their own.

"Carol," he said and approached her. "Tomorrow morning you and I are goin' on a run. We need more food and other supplies." He said it no nonsense, hoping that he was asserted the same authority he had lost many months ago.

Carol's eyes never left the chore in front of her, which was cutting up some of the vegetables he had picked that morning, and nodded. Her mouth was set in a thin line and her face gave away no emotion.

Rick left her, then, and hoped that his plan went according to plan. If not, things would get bad around the prison. Really bad.

* * *

Sweat gathered at his temples as he stared at the woman who had been a part of his family for the past two years. The same woman who had gone from broken and bruised to strong and capable. This was also the same woman who had taken care of his children when he was unable and who was also forming a bond with two parentless girls back at the prison.

She'd do _anything_ for those girls.

"I won't have you there." The words hung in the air as she looked at him in disbelief. He had said everything he knew that would cut her to the bone, like how he could no longer trust her with his children. He knew she loved them and knew that she would do anything for them. She would _never _harm them, but he had to say those things to make her realize what he was doing.

That was he was leaving her behind. Banishing her.

He didn't want to, but it was the only thing he could think of that would make her confess to who had really killed Karen and David. If he threatened to tear her away from Lizzie, Mika..._Daryl_, then he knew she'd crack.

But she didn't and now she was handing him a watch her dead abusive husband had given her and was leaving. Part of him knew that he should call her back, tell her the truth, but the other part, the part that won, let her leave. It was selfish and he hated himself for it. With Carol now gone, Tyreese would have his _'_killer' and he wouldn't be constantly up his ass about it.

Daryl didn't factor into his mind until he was on his way back to the prison. Alone.

* * *

**As of right now, this is just going to be a oneshot. I might write more to it, but I have two other WIPs that I need to work on first. So, let me know what you all think!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've decided to continue this little thing. Here's another short chapter for you all and I have no idea when the next update will be. Hopefully it won't take me that long.**

Daryl fingered the jasper stone in his pocket to make sure it was still there as Michonne pulled into the prison yard. Immediately, he could tell something was wrong and hoped out of the vehicle the moment it came to a stop.

Rick was there, blood splattered all over his face and clothes. "Walkers," he explained. "They knocked over the fence. Carl and I took care of them, but now we have a pile of rotting corpses."

Daryl shouldered his crossbow. "I'll help take care of them." He'd check on Carol later. She was probably asleep or helping calm down some of the residents.

Rick looked over his friend and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Daryl looked exhausted. "How about you get some rest? We can take care of this in the morning."

The hunter narrowed his eyes. "You sure?" There was something off with the ex-sheriff. He wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, go get some rest and then, you and Michonne can help clean up tomorrow morning." Carl appeared several feet away and without another word, Rick walked over to him, wrapped an arm around his son and began to walk back to the cell block.

Daryl watched them go with an uneasy feeling in his gut. Something was going on with Rick and he wanted to find out.

* * *

Rick laid in his bunk. Carl was in his own cell somewhere out there and he knew the boy was out like a light, especially with everything that had happened just a few hours before. Walkers had broken through the fence and he had been prepared to take them all on his own. Then, Carl had been there with a gun and together they gunned every single one of them down.

In that moment, Rick had known that Carl wasn't a boy anymore. The boy from the farm was completely gone and in its place was a stronger and...colder young man.

_The hand print was too small..._

_The faint smell of smoke before he was handed the matches..._

Rick shot out of bed and decided he needed to take a walk to clear his head. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day to get through, he could already tell.

* * *

Daryl shielded his eyes from the sun and looked up at the older man in front of him. "You seen Carol? Is she up in the cell block with Lizzie and Mika?"

"No," Hershel said vaguely. "Go see Rick, he'll talk to you about her."

The sick feeling in Daryl's gut returned as he went off to look for Rick. Why wouldn't Hershel just tell him where she was? If he knew she wasn't in the cell block, he had to know where else she was. Unless... No, he wouldn't even entertain that thought.

The sun was climbing higher in the sky and Daryl knew that Rick would most likely be working with his plants, so that was where he went to look first. The sooner he was told about Carol, the better. All he wanted to do was make sure she was okay and he had something to give her.

The jasper stone. He had picked up two stones that day, one for that man's grave marker and one for Carol. He had got it solely based on the fact that it was pretty and that he knew she would like it.

Rick wasn't in the gardens, but after taking a quick look around he spotted Carl's hat and the tall ex-lawmen a ways down the fence. Rick had one hand on his son's shoulder and together they looked out into the woods. It looked like a touching father-son moment and Daryl hated to interrupt it, but Rick had some explaining to do.

His footsteps alerted the pair and they both turned to face him. If Daryl wasn't so observant he would have missed the nervous look that flashed across Rick's face.

"Where's Carol?" A hard edge crept into his voice and he meant business. If Rick tried to push the subject off on someone else...

"Uh, look Daryl, can we talk later?" He gave Carl a quick glance. The young man was peering up at Daryl under the rim of his hat, which fit him better now since he had grown a couple inches. It was clear he wanted to be included in the conversation.

"Just tell me where Carol is and then I'll leave you and Carl to do whatever it was you were doin'."

Rick sighed and placed a hand back on his son's shoulder. "Carl, can you give me and Daryl a minute?"

The younger Grimes looked like he was about to argue, but with a look from his dad he was walking away. Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and watched Rick watch Carl walk away. He didn't speak until he was completely out of sight.

When Rick finally turned to Daryl, the hunter observed as the other man subtly put a hand over the pistol at his hip. Daryl knew that was Rick's tell whenever he had something to say that wasn't good.

"Where is she?" This time his voice came out as a growl. If there was something wrong with Carol, he needed to know and he needed to know now.

"Listen Daryl, I'm going to need you to have a calm head about this." Rick raised a placating hand. Daryl hated when he didn't that because it made him feel like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

Daryl ignored the hand and stepped closer to the man. "I ain't goin' to say this again, Rick. Where the fuck is Carol?"

* * *

**It's very rare that I post a chapter that is less than 1,000 words, but I think this story is going to be made up of small chapters. I think it makes it easier for me since I have two other stories to work on.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a little longer chapter for you all. This is going to be part one of a two part flashback. I was going to make it all one chapter, but decided to split it in half. After the next chapter, we'll be back in present time and then we'll see Rick telling Daryl about Carol, but until then I'm going to give you 2 Caryl-centric chapters, so hopefully you all aren't disappointed! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

_**~Two Months Earlier~**_

Daryl had just returned from another overnight trip with Michonne and was exhausted. So far, the hunt for the Governor had turned up empty and he was beginning to think they were going on a wild goose chase. Michonne was obsessed, though, and Daryl knew she wouldn't stop until she had that man's head on her katana.

Daryl wanted him dead, too, especially after what he had done to his brother. Merle hadn't been a saint, but he didn't deserve the death he had. The sudden trips were wearing him down, the ruthlessness of their searches were exhausting him and if he didn't quit he knew he'd get himself killed.

Michonne hadn't been happy when he had told her that this would be the last time he would be going out with her, but with Rick stepping down as leader and Carol's idea of a council finally being put into place, he knew he had to stick around the prison from now on. The warrior woman was more than capable of looking for the Governor on her own.

Sometimes, he wondered why she even wanted him around.

After checking in with Rick and being told to get some rest, Daryl made his way to his cell. It was still early and not many people were up. Breakfast wasn't even being cooked yet. Passing by Carol's cell, he debated whether to check up on her or not, but before he could act on a decision the curtain to her cell flew open and the woman herself nearly collided with him.

Daryl grabbed her waist to steady her, desperately trying to ignore the fact that his thumb accidentally slipped past the waistband of her pants and he could have sworn he had touched the top of her panties.

"Morning, Daryl," she greeted with a smile. It was wide smile that had the corners of her blue eyes crinkling in happiness. Daryl liked to think she saved that smile only for him.

"Mornin'," he mumbled and snatched his hand back like it had been burned. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed.

"How'd the trip with Michonne go?" Something flickered in her eyes as she asked the question and it wasn't happiness. She always got the same look every time she asked about the trips him and Michonne went on. Daryl didn't understand why...or he did and just didn't want to think about it.

He shrugged. "Didn't find anythin'. Not one trace of the bastard, so I'll say it didn't go good. It's my last time goin' out there, though."

"Oh?" Carol looked surprised. "Why?"

Daryl looked around. The gray concrete walls of the prison were easier to look at than her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm needed around here. Is that position on the council still open for me?"

"Yep," she smiled again. "If you want it."

"I do." He returned the smile with one of his own. When Rick had stepped down as leader, everyone started to look to him for guidance but he didn't feel comfortable with the role. Carol had picked up on it right away and suggested a council so that not one person held the burden of being the leader. The idea had gone over well with everyone and in no time, Hershel, Sasha, Glenn and Carol had been appointed members.

Carol had come to him, offering him a position, and he'd told he would think about it. Well, he had thought about it and the council was definitely something he wanted to be apart of.

"Well, I should head down to start breakfast and leave you to get some rest. I'll bring you something in a few hours."

"Thanks," he said and she was turning and walking away before he could say anything else.

* * *

Even though he was exhausted sleep didn't come right away for Daryl. Instead, his mind was focused on Carol. They were on the verge of something, something big, and yet, he didn't know how to get there. He cared for Carol and if he was a pussy, he'd probably say he loved her. Relationships weren't his thing, though, and he didn't know how to start one. Especially with a woman who had been his best friend for almost a year, now.

Carol was a beautiful woman. A blind man could see that. Lately, Daryl had witnessed several other men approach Carol with large smiles and offers to take walks around the perimeter, which was as close to a date they got around here. She refused every single one, much to his satisfaction. Now, if only he could gather up the balls to do something to do something about their relationship.

* * *

Carol came by his cell a few hours later. A steaming plate of food in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"It's lunch time," she announced. "So, I figure you must be starving."

Daryl sat up in his bed and scooted to make room. Grabbing the plate from her, he immediately began to dig in. Carol's chuckle had him stopping mid-bite.

"What?" He side-eyed her as she continued to laugh.

"Beth asked me if I needed any silverware to bring you and I told her no." She bumped his shoulder. "Knew you liked to eat with your fingers."

"I only eat with my fingers cuz I know how much you like it." Daryl smirked when he watched her face grow red. Carol didn't blush much, but he was finding more and more ways to make those cheeks color.

Carol blushed very prettily and it was a goal of his to see it often.

"Well," Carol brushed her hands on her pants after several minutes of comfortable silence and stood up. "I should see if Maggie needs help with dishes."

Daryl's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, not wanting her to leave just yet. He enjoyed her company and with all of his runs with Muichonne lately, he had barely seen her the past few months. "Stay. I'm sure she's forced Glenn to help, anyways."

"Um, okay." She sat right back down and drummed her long, thin fingers on her knees.

"Doin' anythin' tonight?" He suddenly asked before shoving more food into his mouth.

Carol looked startled by the question and shook her head. "No. Why?" Looking up at him, she waited for his answer.

"Got watch, tonight. Wondered if you wanted to join me, at least for a little while." The idea of inviting her to watch hadn't even crossed his mind until the words were coming out of his mouth. Sure, they had kept each other company a few times in the watchtower during the night, but this was going to be different.

Daryl felt it and he wondered if Carol did, too. Maybe this would be the night he'd finally do something about their relationship.

"Okay," Blue eyes crinkled as she smiled at him. _His _smile. "I'll join you.

After eating the last bite of his meal, he returned the smile. "Good."

* * *

Daryl smoothed down his hair for what felt like the hundredth time that night. A few hours before, he had managed to take a quick shower and actually forced himself to look in the mirror as he combed out his hair. It was getting long, too long, and he wondered if Carol would cut it for him. He knew Maggie and Beth had cut other people's hair, but there was no way in hell he'd let them get anywhere near his head with a pair of scissors.

The door behind him opened and before he could turn to face Carol, he took a deep breath. Hoping that it would calm his nerves some but instead of Carol standing there it was Beth. She gave him a sunny smile and he found that she was entirely too close, so he took a step back.

Beth didn't seem to notice the step or had and choose not to say anything about it. "Carol said she'd be a few minutes and wanted me to come up here and tell you."

"Uh," he fiddled with the strap of his crossbow. "Thanks." Disappointment flared in his stomach, but Beth had said she'd only be a few minutes and that was better than her not showing at all. With a nod, he turned back to the railing and prepared to continue waiting for Carol.

Beth joined his side. "It's real pretty out here," she said.

"Um, yeah." Why hadn't she left yet? Daryl knew he was awkward at the best of times and right now, he was a nervous mess.

"Zach has brought me up here a couple times." She looked at him and smiled. "It's a perfect place for a date."

Before Daryl could respond or wonder what the hell she was saying, Beth turned from the railing and walked back towards the door. "Oh, hey, Carol!" Her voice drifted back up to him and he froze in his spot.

Shit.

It was going to be now or never.

* * *

**Part two should be up in a couple days. Hopefully.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's part two of our flashback chapters and I hope you all enjoy!**

Daryl listened with tense shoulders as Carol approached him. The whole time he was cursing himself for being so nervous. This was Carol! His best friend and only person he really felt comfortable talking to most of the time.

"Something wrong?" A hand brushed his shoulder before it gripped the railing right along side his white-knuckled hands. Carol was looking up at him, brows drawn close together in concern, and waited for him to speak.

"Everythin' fine." He released his iron grip on the metal rods and finally turned his body to face hers. The sight before him made his mouth go dry. Carol was dressed in that red tank top he had found on a run several months ago. It had been awhile since she had worn the thing and Daryl had to wonder why she was wearing it now. To taunt him with her beauty, most likely.

Did she know that the sight of her in it almost made his mouth water? Now, with her shoulders bare, the moon reflected off more of her pale skin and she glowed.

Carol was a beautiful woman. Daryl had always known that. Even back at the quarry, with her frumpy clothes and nearly shaved head. There had just been something about her. A spark and with the way she was around Sophia, he could see the woman that was really under the beaten housewife facade.

She had never been more beautiful, though, than that day he found her in the tombs. He had been so sure she was dead and that was her walker banging on the door. Then, after talking himself through it, he finally mustered up enough courage to open the door and when he saw her sitting there, she looked like some kind of fuckin' angel. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers had looked up at him and he had never been happier in his life to find that they were clear and not milky white.

"Looks like someone found a comb." Carol's clear, teasing voice took his mind from the past and a bump to the shoulder had him finally looking her in the face.

Daryl felt the tips of his ear heat up and was glad his hair was long enough to cover them. He didn't need to add more ammunition to the pile Carol already had on him. That woman knew how to get a blushing reaction out of him all the time and it made him feel like a teenage girl, not a grown ass man.

"So, why was Beth up here?" In an instant, Carol's demeanor changed from teasing to...tense. Like she was afraid to know the answer.

"Thought you sent her up here to tell me you were goin' to be late." If Carol hadn't set her, then why had she come up to talk to him?

"The last time I saw Beth was at lunch and I barely spoke to her. What did she say?"

"Jus' told me that you were goin' to be a few minutes late and that..." Son of a bitch! That sneaky little... Beth hadn't been told by anyone to go to the watchtower, she had somehow known that Daryl had asked Carol to keep him company and she decided to play matchmaker. Or at least push him in the right direction. The girl was hanging around Glenn way too much.

"What?" Carol was still waiting for him to continue after he had trailed off.

"Oh, uh, she also said it was a really nice night."

Carol smiled and looked up at the sky where thousands of twinkling stars could be seen. "It is a beautiful night." Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. "Even the air smells sweet. Thanks for asking me to come up here with you. It's always nice to get some fresh air once in awhile."

It was now or never. Especially now that Carol's attention was on the sky and not him. So, he sidled a tad bit closer to her, hoping that she wouldn't notice and look at him.

"There was a reason I, uh, asked you up here with me." Cautiously he lifted up his arm and tentatively...wrapped it around her waist and pulled her the rest of the way to him. He had done it gently so as not to startle her, but she still looked up at him in shock.

"Daryl..."

Was he doing something wrong? He went to move his arm, but one her hands shot out and kept it in place.

"Don't you dare," she warned and looked at him with a smirk. Daryl got his answer, then. He was doing something right and Carol liked it.

"Thought this could be consider a date...or some shit like that." He quickly added. Dates in the apocalypse? There really wasn't such a thing, anymore, but Beth had been right. This was the right place for one and if Carol agreed to consider it a date, then who the hell was he to say otherwise?

"Didn't know I was agreeing to a date, earlier, Daryl."

"Would your answer been any different?" He was confident as he asked the question.

Turning her body, she faced him fully and wrapped both arms around him. "Nope."

Carol pinched him lightly in his side before stepping back to look at him. "Confident weren't we, then, Daryl?"

"Yep. I knew you couldn't resist me." He gave her a lopsided grin. "So, once this date is over, do I get to kiss you?"

Reaching up, Carol wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I don't usually kiss on the first date." Her breath tinkled his face as she drew it even closer to hers. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

**~One Week ****before**** Carol's Banishment~**

Daryl found Carol in his cell, well it was actually _their_ cell but no one had figured it out yet. They were keeping their relationship quiet. They weren't hiding it, but they weren't exactly publicizing it, either. Glenn was getting suspicious and so was Beth, but neither one had asked them about it.

Carol didn't look at him when he pushed the curtain back over the doorway and continued to stare at the wall. Something was troubling her.

Setting down his crossbow by the door, he climbed on the bed, put his back to the wall and pulled Carol to him so that her back was to his chest.

"What's botherin' you?" He nestled his chin on her shoulder and waited for her to speak.

"Do you think what I'm doing with the kids is the right thing?" She turned her head to the side to look at him. "Or...do you think they're too young?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Teaching them kids is the right thing, Carol, and you know it. Stop lettin' your doubts get to you. Those kids are goin' to survive because of you."

"If only I had done this a year ago." Carol put her head in her hands and silently cried. Daryl just rubbed her back lovingly and let her cry it all out. They didn't talk about Sophia much, but whenever the girl was mentioned, Daryl let Carol cry. He hated seeing the tears, but in the end it helped.

"You didn't know how to do this a year ago, but it isn't your fault. It ain't anyone's fault." Together they had freed themselves from the guilt of Sophia or, at least, he thought they had. Carol didn't say anything and continued her sobbing. Daryl was glad that it was nighttime and no one would pop into their cell. No one except him was allowed to see her like this.

"You know I love you, right?"

The tears stopped and she turned to look back at him. The rims of her eyes were red, but it only made the blueness of them pop.

"What?"

Before he spoke again, he silently motioned for Carol to turn her body completely around to face him. Gently, he cupped her cheeks and wiped away the stray tears with his thumbs. "I love you." He had never said the words to her, but had felt this way for a long time. Probably since the farm.

A smile broke through her tears. "I love you, too."

"Good." He bent forward and captured her lips with his. "Now, stop your cryin' and let's get some sleep, all right?"

She nodded and moved so that they could get under the covers. Daryl reached over her body, turned off the light and pulled her close. "I'm goin' to always be here, Carol." He murmured into her hair, feeling sleep slowly overcoming him. "There ain't nothin' that's gonna tear me away from you. Do you hear me? Nothin'."

* * *

**Next chapter we will be back in present time and Rick will finally have to fess up to what he's done.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter and I just want to say that I really liked writing this one. I am very proud with how it came out and I hope you all like it as much as I did! Sorry, it's another short one but the next one shouldn't take me long to write.**

* * *

"I ain't goin' to say this again, Rick. Where the fuck is Carol?"

Rick ran a hand through his hair and he looked like a man defeated. "Carol isn't here, Daryl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daryl's body vibrated with anger and if it had been a year and a half ago, Rick would have already been laid out on the floor with a broken nose.

"She confessed to killing Karen and David. I took her on a run, got her supplies and left her out there. She's not welcomed back."

The world stopped, his breathing stopped, his _fucking_ heart stopped. Carol out there by _herself_? This man in front of him, his _best_ friend, had left her out there? His vision went red and the knuckles of his right hand throbbed. Looking down, he saw that they were bloodied.

Rick groaned from where he laid on _the ground._ Had he just punched the shit out of Rick? From the throbbing in his hand and the blood trickling from a cut on Rick's cheekbone, it looked like he had. Remorse was supposed to be felt, right?

Hell no. The man deserved it.

Daryl restrained himself as he watched Rick get up off the ground and stand before him. The spot on his cheek was already starting to swell and Daryl wondered if he should make the other cheek to match.

"Daryl, wait." Rick held out a hand to stop him. "Let's talk about this."

"You want to talk, _now?_ What about when you left Carol, huh? Did she get to talk or did you just throw her out of the car?"

"She _confessed_, Daryl. I asked if she had killed them and she told me 'yes'. There was absolutely no hesitation in her answer." Rick stepped closer. "She _killed_ them." It almost seemed like Rick was trying to convince _himself_ more than Daryl.

Daryl breath came out of his nose in loud, short pants and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. This was like Merle all over again. Instead of feeling a brotherly obligation to find Carol, he felt a _need_, a strong burning _desire_ to go out and find the woman he loved. After all the shit they had gone through in their lives, they had _finally_ found each other and fucking Rick Grimes was not going to tear that away from him! Especially not after he had promised Carol that nothing would.

"What made you think it was her?" He finally managed to get out.

"She confe-"

"No!" He shouted and effectively cut off the other man. "What made you go up and ask if she killed them in the first place? What kind of evidence did you find, Sherriff Grimes?" The last two words he sneered.

A daze look overcame Rick's features.

_ The hand print was too small..._

_ The faint smell of smoke before he was handed the lighter..._

Someone was shouting his name, but his mind was else where. He was back at the pig pen. The bloody shirt he wore was unbuttoned all the way and _Carl_ was handing him some matches. Smoke filled his nostrils for a brief second, but he hadn't started the fire yet. _Carl _stood next to him. _Carl_ had handed him _matches_.

_ Carl..._

"Rick! God dammit, man!" Someone shook him hard and suddenly he was back by the fences with Daryl shouting angrily in his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Blinking, Rick finally gathered his bearings and the intense throbbing in his cheek was making sure he kept them. It wasn't time to think about past things, especially with an angry redneck in his face.

"I-I'm fine." He hated how his voice sounded all shaky. This wasn't the time to show a weakness. This was the time to assert his authority and to show Daryl that what he had done to Carol had been the right thing to do.

_ Carol had long, skinny fingers. Fingers of a piano player...They weren't short, stubby or the hands of a boy slowing growing into a man..._

_ The matches... Where had Carl gotten the matches? _Why_ did he have even them?_

"Rick, I swear to God, if you're fuckin' goin' bat shit crazy, _again._" Daryl looked to be just short of punching him. Again.

"Carol killed them, Daryl. The evidence pointed to her so I asked and she answered." The words left his mouth, even though his brain was screaming something different. _The evidence...the hand print...the bodies burnt and smoking...the faint smell of smoke as he was handed the matches..._

"Tell me where you dropped her off and I'm goin' to go bring her ass back." Daryl's face was suddenly in his, daring him to refuse. "If you say she did it, then she needs to be put in front of the council and not judged by a man who_ used _to be our leader and who has killed _more_ than two people."

"Daryl-"

"You are the _last_ person to start throwin' stones, Rick. Now, tell me where the fuck she is."

Rick told him, knowing that he had no choice. He knew Daryl would find and bring Carol back. Knew that once they got back, the council, or what was left of it, would assemble and he'd be left off it. Daryl would make sure of that.

What would Carol do once she returned? What would she _say?_

Rick looked up to where Carl had disappeared, too. Whatever she said, he knew that he wouldn't be prepared for it. Would _never _be prepared for it.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the sudden POV change confused you and I hope you all are understanding what I'm doing with Rick here. The next chapter we'll see more Daryl. I also want to point out that this is AU and I plan on pushing off the Governor's attack for awhile. Maybe it will happen in this story, maybe it won't. I never planned to make this a long one, so there may only be a few chapters left. I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll see what happens as I keep writing!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm surprised at the speed I've been getting these chapters out, but then again, they are pretty short. I'm thinking that there isn't going to be much more to this story, unless I get other ideas while I'm writing it. I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see! :)**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Carol lay curled in the back of the silver station wagon Rick had so graciously given to her. The night had passed uneventfully, yet she was unable to get any sleep. She had been reluctant to move the car, thinking that someone would come looking for. The someone she was thinking of the most was a certain short-tempered redneck. After his promise to her, a week ago, she knew he wouldn't take her being banished easily or quietly.

If that was what Rick would tell him, anyway.

It had surprised her that Rick, a man she had been such close friends with, would just up and leave her on her own. No trial. Nothing. He had acted as judge and jury even before they had gone on the run. The sentence had been banishment, which now, could be equivalent to execution.

No one could make it on their own anymore. Carol was stronger, now, than she had been over a year ago, but being on her own was terrifying. No one would be there to watch her back and she would constantly have to be on alert. Unlike the prison, she would have to be on survival mode 100% of the time. There were no walls or fences to separate her from the walking dead. With those thoughts, she went back to the day Karen and David were killed.

She had gone down the isolation cells, expecting to hear the coughing of the sick, but it was eerily quiet and when she reached the cells, the first thing she noticed were the trails of freshly spilled blood.

Karen and David weren't in their beds, blood was on their pillows and each blood trail started from where they had slept. They were dead, with all the blood, they had to be and someone had dragged them off. Taking out her knife, the one with brace knuckles as the handle, Carol followed the trail and hoped whoever had killed them would not come after her next. What she saw next broke her heart almost as much as watching her sweet Sophia stumbled out of that barn.

Carl stood before two bodies and poured gas over them. It had been a wonder that he had been able to drag them out there himself, but he was growing stronger everyday. The matches came from his right pocket and with a flick of his wrist, one was lit and soon, the bodies were set aflame. Carol watched the whole thing, a hand pressed to her shocked mouth and tears in the corners of her eyes.

Since Lori's death, she had treated Carl like a son and watching him set fire to the two people he had killed, wretched her heart just like it would have done to his real mother.

"Carl?" Her voice sounded weak to her own ears, but the boy had heard and turned with a start. His eyes flickered from Carol, then back to the bodies behind him.

"Carol, I'm sorry. I had to." The boy made no move towards her, but she saw regret shining in his blue eyes. "They could have gotten Judith sick. Please," he begged. "Don't tell my dad." His words echoed the ones she had asked him earlier.

Looking at the burning bodies, Carol made a decision. This would destroy Rick, if he knew what his son had done. Therefore, he wouldn't find out. Carol wouldn't tell him.

And she hadn't. Not even when he had asked if she'd been the killer. Instead of pointing him in the direction of his son, Carol Peletier took responsibility and admitted to two murders she had not committed.

* * *

Daryl still seethed as he paced in the spot where Rick had left him. The other man had seemed disoriented as he ran after where his son had disappeared. There was something up with him, mentally. No matter how much Daryl had yelled, he felt like Rick had only comprehended half it. His mind had seemed elsewhere and a glaze overtook his blue eyes.

Snorting angrily, he shook thoughts of his unhinged friend away. Standing there wasn't going to bring Carol back. So, with one last angry glance at the rapidly growing smaller body of Rick, Daryl went off in the direction of his bike. Carol had a full day on him and Rick better hope that he found her alive or he'd be a dead man.

* * *

Rick found Carl in his cell. The young man was sitting on his bunk, had pulled low on his head and looked down at the concrete floor. His body language radiated guilt.

The ex-sheriff walked into the room on shaky legs and knelt in front of his son. The boy refused to look over at him and clutched the mattress hard.

"Where _is_ Carol, dad?" Carl finally looked at him, eyes filled with something Rick didn't want to name.

"She's...gone."

"You killed her, didn't you?" A note of hysteria was detected in his voice.

"No!" Rick quickly said. "I didn't kill her, Carl. I didn't do anything to her, except-"

"Leave her out there by herself. I heard you went on a run yesterday, but I didn't know that you came back without Carol until Daryl started asking where she was." Carl's hand left the mattress and settled on his knee. Rick zeroed in on the limb.

_ No!_ In shock, he fell back on his ass and kept his eyes glued to his son's hand. _The hand __print__ was too small to be Carol's, but it was a perfect match for...Carl._

The evidence all came together in his head. It had always pointed to one person, but he didn't want to believe what was right in front of his face. With a sigh, he knelt back in front of Carl and tried to form the words that had been so easy to say to Carol.

"Carl," he paused and took a deep breath. Tears leaked from his eyes and he didn't move to wipe them away. "Carl, did you kill Karen and David?"

The hat caused a shadow to fall over his eyes and Rick couldn't read what was in them, but Carl's voice was perfectly clear when he answered, "Yes."

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. It didn't turn out exactly like I planned, but I still liked it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really really liked writing this chapter and hopefully, you all will like reading it. It's all Caryl, so that should make you all happy! Especially you, Charlie! ;)**

Carol still hadn't moved from her spot in the station wagon as the sun continued to climb higher in the sky. She was exhausted and the heat bottled up in the car was making her sweat. It was too hot to go out and do anything, so she had started up the car for a moment and rolled down the windows an inch.

She stripped out of the tan jacket she wore and balled it up to use as a pillow. Maybe with the gentle breeze blowing through the cracks in the windows and cooling the sweat on her skin, she would be able to get a few hours of sleep. When she'd awake again, she'd scavenge some of the houses nearby, if Daryl didn't find her first. However, she knew she couldn't put her fate in his hands anymore, she was a strong ass woman and she knew how to take care of herself in this world, now.

Though, it would be nice to survive this world with Daryl by her side. They had been together for two months and that had been too short. Carol wanted to spend the rest of her life with the hunter and being separated from him, even for just a day, was slowly breaking her heart. What would he do if he found her? Bring her back to the prison? Would Rick even allow it? Or would they find somewhere else to go? She couldn't ask him to walk away from the home they had built.

With those conflicting thoughts, Carol finally fell into fitful sleep.

* * *

Daryl parked his bike at the edge of the subdivision where Rick had said he'd left Carol. If there were any walkers around, he didn't want to attract him with the sounds from his motorcycle. He'd search for Carol on foot. Looking at the six or seven houses lined neatly in a row, Daryl didn't know where to start. Would she be holed up in one of them or would she be in her car?

Fuck. Why did Rick have to go and banish Carol? Jesus. The man had seemed off while he talked to Daryl earlier and he had to wonder if that was how he with Carol, as well. He couldn't have been in the right mind since his decision to kick Carol out had seemed to come out of right field. How had she gone from one of Rick's most cherished friends to most hated criminal happened in a matter of a few hours? The mental instability of their ex-leader troubled Daryl. Maybe after he found Carol and cooled down some, he'd pull Rick to the side and get him to talk. That's what friends did, right?

Somewhere a car door slammed and Daryl was instantly on alert. Walkers didn't open or close doors, so that meant it was either Carol...or another human being. He hoped it was Carol.

In one fluid motion, he unslung his crossbow, brought it up to his face and began his search for the mysterious car. The farther he got away from his bike, the more confident he became. Carol was around here somewhere, he could feel it!

* * *

Carol couldn't stand to be in the car another moment! Sleep had only come to her for a few minutes, before flies and other insects flew into the vehicle to begin buzzing around. Plus, she had to pee.

Leaving her jacket behind, she climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. She winced when her anger and frustration got a hold of her. The sound could bring a whole herd of walkers on her and she was only armed with a pistol and one small knife.

"Way to try and get yourself killed, Carol," she grumbled and walked to the nearest bush. The houses would have bathrooms, but she didn't want to risk walking in on any of the dead. Those eight months on the run, and the months before at the farm and quarry, had taught her that peeing behind a bush was going to be a regular occurrence.

It only took her seconds to relieve herself and she reluctantly trudged back to the station wagon. Maybe she could find another shady place to park it or maybe she could drive back to the prison and demand to be taken back in. Hopefully, Rick hadn't told Tyreese about what she had 'done'.

The stifling heat caused her throat to go dry and reaching the car, she went straight to the trunk and search around a bottle of water. Finding one, she quickly unscrewed the lid and drank deeply. It was warm, but it was wet and that was all that mattered. After drinking her fill, she poured the rest over her head. It was a waste, but she didn't care at the moment.

A crunching of gravel suddenly had her flinging the empty bottle to the ground and reaching for her pistol in the front of her pants. No snarls, which meant it wasn't a walker. A person? Whipping around, she pointed the weapon at whoever was trying to sneak up on her and doing a poor job.

Daryl immediately threw his hands up in surrender when he saw the gun and smirked.

"Daryl!" Carol cried, exasperated. "I could have shot you." Jesus, did that man _not_ know when to sneak up on her?

"Figured you'd know it was me." He lowered his hands, but the smirk remained in place.

"Last time I checked, Daryl, your footsteps and a walker's sound pretty much the same. Forgive me if I wanted to make sure you weren't one before running into your arms."

"Well, I ain't a walker," he shouldered his crossbow and held his arms out wide.

Carol crossed her arms and glared at him half-heartedly. She wasn't angry and wanted to tease him a little bit. It was hard, though, to resist not flinging herself into those beautifully sculpted arms.

"Fine." Daryl shrugged before taking two large steps and wrapping those muscular arms around her.

Looking up at him, she was about to say something but was surprised when his mouth slammed down on hers with a force that bent her neck back. Uncrossing her arms, she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him even closer.

The metallic taste of blood invaded her mouth just as Daryl's tongue did, but she ignored it and lost herself in the passion of his kiss. She knew she could never get tired of kissing this man. It had taken him nearly a year after the farm to finally kiss her and they had taken advantage of the new level of their relationship. Daryl kissed her whenever he got the opportunity, always away from everyone, but she didn't mind. They had been separated for three days and Carol knew they had a lot of kissing to make up.

After a few glorious minutes of lip locking, they reluctantly pulled apart. Daryl's thumb moved to wipe a bead of blood from her lip.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Got a little too carried away."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled and cupped his cheek. "I'm just glad you're here."

Daryl took a step back from her, but still kept a hand on the bare skin between shoulder and neck. "You didn't think I would come lookin' for you?" He looked hurt.

"Of course, I did!" She reassured. "Why do you think I stayed in the same spot?"

"Good." He smiled widely. Those were the smiles he reserved only for _her._ "Told you nothin' was goin' to tear us apart and that included Rick fuckin' Grimes."

At the mention of Rick, it was as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her and everything that had happened the day before came all roaring back. "How is he?" She finally managed to say.

"Outta his God damn mind!" At Carol's chuckle, he continued. "It's true. Somethin' ain't right with him and that's why you're comin' back to the prison with me."

"Something isn't right?" She asked.

"For starters, he kicked your ass out when he shouldn't have and when I confronted him, he seemed out of it. Like he couldn't focus and he kept looking to where Carl had run off to."

So, Rick was finally figuring out who had really killed Karen and David and just like Carol thought, it was destroying him.

"I didn't kill them," she said. "Karen and David. It wasn't me."

"Knew Rick tellin' me you killed them sounded fishy. I knew you wouldn't have killed them, but somethin' tells me that you know who did, though."

"Carl," she said without hesitation. She didn't feel the need to hide that bit of information anymore.

Daryl cursed. "No wonder Rick is actin' bat shit crazy. He was figurin' it out for himself."

Carol's hand flew to her mouth and tears pricked her eyes. It hurt that Rick's first instinct had been to ask her about the murders and to banish her for them, but she couldn't imagine what he was going through knowing that it was his own son the whole time. Lori's death, four months prior, still lingered in his mind, she knew, and now, finding out that your son had killed two of your own was another blow to Rick's sanity that the man couldn't afford.

"Let's go back, Daryl." Carol said before turning around to close the trunk of the station wagon. "Rick needs us."

Daryl joined her side. "You ain't mad at him?"

"I am, believe me, but he doesn't deserve what's going on with his son right now and I think if we're there, it'll help some."

The hunter stood there for several seconds without speaking and finally nodded his head. "All right. Drive me back to my bike and we'll head to the prison. I'm warnin' you, though, that once this is all cleared up and Rick's completely sane again there ain't goin' to be anythin' you can do to stop me from kickin' his ass for what he done."

Carol smiled at him over the car and opened the door to the driver's seat. Once Daryl sat in his own seat, she placed a hand on his thigh and kissed him. "And who said I'd try and stop you?"

* * *

******I watched some of season 2 today and that's probably why I start to sympathize a little bit with Rick at the end. I actually liked him back then and I really want that old Rick back!**

**Also, I want to tell you all that tomorrow I go back to school after being off for a month, so I'm pretty bummed about that but it shouldn't interfere with my writing. I hope, anyways. This semester should be pretty easy, but after saying that, it's probably going to be the hardest five months of my life, now! lol**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. I blame it all on school, but today we had a snow day so I used some of it to write this up. :) Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Carol was still surprised that Daryl was here, that he had found her so quickly. It all felt like a dream and she would have thought it was one, if Daryl hadn't placed one of his large hands on her thigh. The weight of it was reassuring and Carol sucked in a breath when it began to climb up her leg and rest lightly on her hip. His thumb brushed under the waistband of the cargoes she wore and if getting to the prison weren't so important, she would have pulled the car over and jumped on him several moments ago.

Daryl seemed to be reading her mind. "If Rick hadn't kicked you out, I would have had you in bed right now."

"Oh really?" Carol took her eyes off the road to look at him. "In the middle of the day? How would you pull that off?"

Daryl gently squeezed Carol's thigh and retracted his hand back to his own lap, a knowing smirk graced his lips. "I have my ways."

"Too bad I haven't been able to witness these 'ways'." She laughed lightly and spotted his motorcycle on the road just ahead.

"Rick's an idiot," Daryl grumbled. "Always ruinin' my plans and shit. I had this elaborate plan for when I got back."

Carol grew curious. "What was it?"

He gave her a smug smile. "Ain't goin' to tell you because I'll jus' surprise you with it at another time." Really, Daryl didn't have a plan for when he got back. After dropping off the medicine to Hershel, he had just thought about going to her cell, or whatever she was, give her a kiss and maybe try to convince her to come to bed. Carol didn't need to know that and wanted to keep her in suspense.

"Fine," she pouted and parked next to his bike.

Before opening the door and getting out, Daryl leaned over and gave Carol a quick kiss. "Meet you back at the prison, alright?"

"Stay safe!" She gave him a cheeky smile.

"Ain't that my line?" His eyes crinkled as he gave her a large smile and shut the door to the car. Carol started to drive off and Daryl wasn't far behind.

* * *

_ Yes._

_ Yes._

_ Yes._

With that one word, Rick's world began to crash around him. His own son had murdered two of their own. His _son._ All the words he used to accuse Carol of the murders came rushing back to him and looking at Carl, he couldn't find it in himself to voice them.

Carl _wasn't _cold.

Carl _wasn't _heartless.

Carl had done it to protect Judith and everyone else. Carl had done a good thing. A _great_ thing. Something only leaders could do. Something _only_ leaders should do.

Yet, why had he still accused Carol, knowing deep down she hadn't been the one to do it? Even if she had, why would he kick her out for trying to protect his children and everyone else?

Farming and stepping down as leader was _supposed_ to clear this fog in his head. _Supposed_ to allow him time become his old self again. It had worked, for a little bit and then a bomb had dropped and destroyed everything he had been working to fix.

He'd finally laid Lori to rest. Finally became a better father. But what father had a son that killed two of their own?

"Dad?" Someone was shaking him. "Dad?" His eyes slowly began to focus on the form in front of him. Carl.

The hat now lay on the floor by their feet and Carl wore an expression of fear as his father began to sway on his feet. There was _something _wrong.

"Carl..." The name came out raspy and soon, Rick found himself being led to sit back on the bunk. This time Carl was the one to crouch in front of him and where those _tears_ in his sons eyes. He hadn't seen him cry since... He couldn't remember.

"Dad, I'm so sorry! I should have told you sooner, but I was scared."

Finally, the world stopped swimming and Rick felt his mind begin to clear. Placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, he squeezed. "It's okay, son. I-I know why you did it, but you shouldn't have done it at all." His voice became stern. Fatherly. "You should have come to me and I could have dealt with it. I believe we can all back from what we've done in the past, Carl, but killing someone? Well, that's something that's going to be hard to get past and I _never_ wanted you to have to go through that."

"I killed a kid my age when the Governor attacked the first time." Carl's eyes did not show regret at that killing.

Rick sighed. "I know."

"And you shouldn't have kicked Carol out!" Carl grew suddenly angry. "Would you have kicked me out if you had known it was me from the beginning?"

When Rick hesitated, Carl clutched his fists tightly. "You know, I hope Carol stays away from the prison because then _you,_" he emphasized that with a fierce finger point at his father. "Would know how much she does around here. This place would fall apart and not to mention the fact that Daryl probably leave, too, if she doesn't come back."

"Daryl wouldn't leave..." As he said the words, Rick knew that wasn't true.

"He left to go find her, didn't he? You've been too busy planting your plants and taking care of your pigs to see that he _loves_ her."

Everything he had done suddenly crashed down on him. His vision began to sport black spots and he almost welcomed unconsciousness. That way he could escape from the hole he had dug himself. Well, for a little while anyway.

When Daryl got back, he would _not_ be happy. Neither would Carol. God, all those hurtful things he had said to her...

Rick had much apologizing to do; but even then, he knew it would not make it all right. Daryl and Carol's trust in him had been broken and trust, especially now during the end of the world, was important and one of the hardest things to gain. He put his head in hands and finally allowed some tears to fall.

* * *

**There might be one, at the most two, more chapters after this one. Hopefully, you all don't think I went overboard with Rick and Carl at the end. I think I may have had a little too much fun with Rick's craziness here.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait! I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Some parts I like and others, I'm not to sure about. Hopefully, you all like it, though! **

* * *

Carol pulled up to the prison first and waited for Daryl to drive ahead. Michonne was the first to open the gate and both Daryl and Carol gave her a friendly nod as they drove past. As far as Carol knew, no one besides Rick and Daryl had known about her 'banishment', so she was relieved to know that there wouldn't be anyone to judge her.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for Carl, though. In a sense, he was still a little boy and it saddened her to think that he had to kill two innocent people to keep his family safe. Poor Rick. Carol had only covered up for his son, so he wouldn't have to go through this, but she hadn't known that he was going to kick her out for it. She hadn't known he would say all those hurtful things, either.

"Let's go find, Rick." Daryl was beside her, having already parked his bike.

"I don't know..." Carol said, unsure. What if he was still talking with Carl? What if he hadn't said a word to his son and the sight of her threw him over the edge?

"Gotta tell him you're back to stay and we gotta figure out what we're goin' to do about Carl. If Rick was goin' to kick your ass out for the murders, let's see what he'll do to his son."

Carol winced. Rick couldn't kick out his own son and if he did, he wouldn't just leave him out there all alone. Rick would leave with him and take little Judith along, as well. "Daryl, Carl is just a boy. You can't have him out there by himself."

"I know. I jus' want to see what Rick's goin' to do with him. He kicked you out and left you all by yourself with jus' your knife and that shitty little gun you have stuffed in your pants." Daryl approached her and a placed a warm, calloused hand on her shoulder. "I get Carl is his son and family, but your family, too, and the first thing that popped in his head was to kick you out. That ain't what families do."

"If I had killed them, Daryl, what should happen to me?" Carol's gaze bore into his. "What kind of punishment would I deserve?"

Daryl didn't know how to answer that question. Didn't want to answer that question or even think about it. "I...I don't know. If you had killed them for fun, then maybe you should get your ass kicked out, but that isn't, and will never, be you."

Carol couldn't help but smile at him and went up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. Daryl looked around once before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to give her another, much longer, kiss.

* * *

Rick didn't know what to do. His son was a killer. A _murderer._ This wasn't a new title for Carl, but these killings were much more severe. They hadn't been armed. They had been weak, defenseless and...sick. Very, very sick. And they had been part of their group. Part of the family they were building here.

None of the earlier victims of the sickness had made it and even now, with the meds, some still had died. Carl had put Karen and David out of their misery. But at what cost? His first instinct had been to blame Carol, a woman he had known since the quarry, and drive her to a subdivision to leave her on her own. The trust between them was broken and nothing had been gained by it.

Deep down he had _known_ it had been Carl, but he didn't want to admit aloud. He hadn't even wanted to entertain the thought. He had thought maybe Carol would say a different name when he asked who the killer was and if she didn't, well then he could play stupid and believe it was her. Tyreese would have his killer and Rick wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of finding out Carl was really the murderer.

Also, deep down, he knew that wasn't how it was going to go down. Carl wasn't going to let Carol take the fall for what he did, especially if it meant her life would be in danger. Rick knew he had fucked things up and he was the only one to blame.

"Rick?" Suddenly Daryl and Carol were in the doorway of Carl's cell. Rick's heart pounded. He wasn't ready for this confrontation. The hunter's eyes zeroed in on his and he must have seen the war going on in his head. "I see you have your _real _killer, now." Daryl's eyes went to Carl, who sat on the bed and didn't speak or look at anyone of them. "You goin' to give him a car full of supplies and good ol' 'nice knowin' ya' before you throw him out on his own?" He crossed his arms. "Seems fair."

"Daryl..." Carol warned softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. The man didn't let his eyes leave Rick's'.

He couldn't deal with this, not right now. Not with his world crashing around him. "Can we talk about this later, Daryl? _Please." _He begged.

The room was silent and full of tension. Daryl remained glaring at him, but Carol only had eyes for Daryl. In those eyes, Rick saw love for the man beside her and he couldn't believe he had willingly torn them apart just for the sake of sparing himself the horrible feelings of knowing his son had killed two of their own.

"Fine," Daryl finally said. "But we _will_ talk, Rick." His voice held a hard edge and not the brotherly camaraderie it use to have when talking to Rick. Rick doubted he'd hear that in his voice again, well, not to him, anyways.

Daryl allowed Carol to wrap an arm around his bicep and start to lead him away, but before he totally disappeared from the doorway, he turned back to Rick, a threatening gleam in his now cold blue eyes. "And if you ever so much as _think_ about kicking Carol out, again, I will kill you." Then with that threat still hanging in the air, he left the ex-sheriff and his son.

His _killer_ son.

* * *

**The next chapter will most likely be the last one if everything goes the way I planned! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I lied and this is not the last chapter. There will probably only be a few more after this. Maybe. I don't know. It doesn't really solve anything when it comes to the Daryl/Carol/Rick conflict, but that should be in other chapters. Also, these next few chapters will jump around a bit, so hopefully that doesn't become to confusing! I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Two Months After Carol's Return**

Carl wiped the sweat from his brow and settled the sheriff's hand more firmly around his head. The Georgia heat was unbearable, like most days in the summer, but he wasn't going to allow it to hinder his mission. The convenience store would keep them well-stocked for days and he wasn't going to let a little sun deter him from what he had to do and that was to keep watch while Daryl and Tyreese looted the place.

This wasn't the first time he had been allowed on a run, but it was the first time his dad hadn't insisted on going with. Now, it had been two months since he had killed Karen and David and things were starting to look better between Rick, Carol and Daryl. Rick still had a long way to go before the relationship with couple was back to how it was before the sickness and Carl knew that it would never be the same.

_ And it's all my fault..._

If only he had told his father the truth. Then, he wouldn't have confronted Carol and wouldn't have left her in some subdivision several miles away. Daryl wouldn't have exploded on Rick and their brotherly bond wouldn't have been permanently severed.

The matter of his father's sanity would have been the same. Those few weeks after his confession, Rick had walked around like there was a fog in his head. It was almost like losing Lori all over again, except this time he, thankfully, was not seeing hallucinations.

Rick had waited a few days before telling Tyreese about Carl's actions and the big man had been very angry at first, but he had been allowed a few days to calm down and thankfully, his anger hadn't turned violent. Carl had insisted on talking to the man _alone_ and Rick had hesitated. He was afraid something would happen to his son, but Carl practically pushed him out of the room. It took several hours, but Tyreese finally forgave him and Carl felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He would always feel guilty for killing two innocent people, though, but it was nice to feel forgiven.

**Day After Carol's Return**

Daryl woke up to an armful of Carol and to make sure that she was really there, he pulled her even closer to his chest. Relishing in the warmth and softness of her skin. The last few days had been crazy and thinking back on it, Daryl almost thought he had been walking through some alternate world. A world where Rick had no care for how innocent Carol had been in the killings and banished her from the prison, yet all the while, overlooked his own son's involvement.

Unfortunately, it hadn't been a alternate world or bizarre dream, it had been real life and now, they had to deal with the consequences. Rick wasn't in his right mind and Carl had gone deathly silent.

"Is it time to get up?" Carol mumbled sleepily and turned in his arms to face him. One side of her hair was flattened, due to the way she had slept and he couldn't hide a grin.

Daryl didn't tell her that people had been up and about for a few hours now, knowing that she would feel bad for not helping out with breakfast. After the events of the past couple days, he knew that Carol deserved a break.

"Um, Carol?" Someone called from outside of the cell. "Can I come in, please?"

Carol looked over at Daryl, who laid in her bed, shirtless. He sat up, reached for his shirt at the foot of the bed and nodded at her to let them in.

"Yeah, come in."

Beth walked in and when she saw Daryl in Carol's bed, her eyes widened and she smiled. "About time!" Carol stood up from the bed and immediately had her arms full of Beth. "I'm so glad you're back. Maggie told me everything. She said you killed Karen and David, but I knew you didn't." Beth left the embrace and looked at the older woman. "I'm so pissed at Rick for kicking you out."

Daryl snorted from where he still sat in bed. "Join the club."

"Carl did it, didn't he?" Beth looked between the two. "He seemed...off this morning."

"Yeah, it was him," Carol said. "But he only did it because he wanted to protect Judith and they were suffering." She placed a hand on Beth's shoulder. "Don't tell anyone, though. I think Rick needs a few days to...cope with everything." She ignored Daryl's snort of disgust.

The young woman nodded in understanding. Daryl looked at the both of them and blurted, "Well, is there a reason you're here?"

"Daryl!" Carol scolded, but her eyes twinkled in amusement.

Beth flushed slightly. "I just wanted to see Carol for myself to make sure she was really here." She began to inch towards the curtain covered doorway. "Well, I'm going to see what Maggie is up, too." With one last smile at the couple, she was gone.

"You know, she's goin' to blab to Glenn, right?" Daryl grumbled. Since he had gotten back from the run for meds, Glenn had begun to get steadily better and soon would be able to rejoin the rest of the group.

Carol crawled into the bed and gave him a kiss. "I know, but everyone is going to find out eventually."

"I know. I was jus' hoped everyone _but_ Glenn would find out. He's goin' to give me shit about it."

Carol climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Let him."

* * *

Rick didn't get out of bed that morning. Carl brought him breakfast and together, the father and son ate in silence. He knew that Tyreese and everyone needed to know who the murderer was, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them, yet.

What if they demanded for Carl to leave? He'd join his son, of course, but would he risk his infant daughter's safety? So many things reeled through his mind and not for the first time since her passing, he wished that Lori was here. She'd be just as devastated as him, but they would have at least had each other to lean on. Now, Rick had no one. The man he called brother, hated him and the woman he had considered a sister, no longer trusted him.

Rick had no one to blame but himself.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Carl's voice came out hoarse, almost like he had been crying. "I messed everything up, didn't I?" In those words, Rick saw his little boy again. Gone was the harden shell of a young man he had become since the farm and in it's place, was the same young boy who had ran into his arms back at the quarry.

"It's alright, son," he said and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder to pull him close. "We'll figure something out and everything will be fine." Rick just hoped there was truth in those words.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
